


Fantastic Classmates and Where to find them

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: This article serves as a comprehensive, one stop guide to fantastic classmates.





	

This article serves as a guide to find fantastic classmates. Fantastic classmates are everywhere. Hiding among the typical bullies and the plain Janes. If you know how to locate and befriend them, they will greatly enrich your high school life and beyond!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Type of Classmate:**  
Ohno

 **Where to find them:**  
Typically alone. Either in the back of the classroom, in the art room, or the dance studio.

 **Identification:**  
Typically loves to draw, or is proficient in other forms of art - including but not limited to fine/modern art, acting and dance. The typical Ohno would be doodling all over his textbook instead of listening to the teacher in class. Know someone who's the lead dancer in the dance society, lead actor at the school play, and also always featured in the school art exhibits? Chances are that he's an Ohno.

 **Deposition:**  
Can become very withdrawn when out of their element (i.e. when not performing). If you can get them to talk though, Ohnos are generally friendly people, even though they often have weird (sometimes even unhygienic) habits; which explains why they generally don’t have many close friends.

 **More information and why you should find them:**  
Ohnos are friendly people, if you can look past their oddities. They are typically the opposite of their brilliant, blinding on-stage personality - a fact that many people can't seem to wrap their heads around. They can be really great, loyal friends if you take the time to get to know them. They may not be book smart, but they are good at anything to do with art. Everyone’s art pieces looks like child’s play with Ohnos around, and they can put to paper things you cannot even imagine. Ask them anything about art and they’ll gladly indulge you. Also, don’t be fooled by their blank, dreamy looks. Hold your judgement of Ohnos till you see them perform. At the annual school play, or during the dance festival. Their performance will blow your mind. If you prefer to have more quiet, non-judgemental friends, Ohnos will be your perfect companion. They may be the next Picaso too, so keep every piece of art they gift you well!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Type of Classmate:**  
Sho

 **Where to find them:**  
Typically studying in the classroom or library. Or hurrying about the prefect room and staff room doing prefectorial duties or running errands for teachers.

 **Identification:**  
Typically has a collar full of pin badges from various leadership positions they are holding. Some examples includes (but are not limited to) class chairperson, prefect, subject reps, chairman and leaders of various clubs and activities. Shos are smart and do well in exams, they are typically in the top 5% of their cohort in terms of grades. Coupled with their numerous leadership positions, it is no wonder that Shos are often the teacher’s pet, and labelled as “Mr. Perfect” by fellow classmates.

 **Deposition:**  
Firm, no nonsense attitude. Very serious in nature. Friendly and helpful, so long as you are not breaking the school rules.

 **More information and why you should find them:**  
Shos are smart and can be of great help academically. Just ask him nicely when he’s not busy. Oh and before that you *should* look yourself in the mirror and make sure your belt isn’t too lose, your shirt is tucked in neatly, your socks are high enough, and you aren’t otherwise violating any school rules or you’ll merely earn yourself a booking and a stern scolding from Sho. If he appears to be uninterested, giving curt responses while trying to walk away, don’t try to bother him, he’ll only get irritated and may even get violent. Understand this: Shos are very busy people, and constantly under pressure to perform. He’s probably rushing to meet Mrs. X, or going to attend a meeting with Mr. Y. Instead, you should try to ask when he’ll be free. Unless you have already annoyed him greatly, he’ll typically reply you with a time and location. Try not to annoy Shos and stay on their good books. Not only will you be able to have someone to turn to when you need help on your assignment… You never know if your Sho may turn out to be the next minister, or even the President!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Type of Classmate:**  
Aiba

 **Where to find them:**  
Can be typically found hanging out in the field, or the PE department.

 **Identification:**  
Aibas are usually in their sports gear once school’s out. They study hard, but are unable to excel academically. Which doesn’t bother them to slightest bit because they are a natural at sports and already have various academic scholarships and/or sport club offers waiting for them upon graduation.

 **Deposition:**  
Aibas have a sunny deposition and are balls of energy. They have a highly positive and cheerful attitude, it’s almost impossible to feel depressed when you have an Aiba in your circle of friends.

 **More information and why you should find them:**  
Do you love sports? In need of a strong guy to help move some furniture for your play/performance/any other activities? Need someone to cheer you up? If your answer to any of the above questions is yes, than you need an Aiba. While Aibas may not be able to help you academically, it's still useful to have one among your circle of friends. After all, who wouldn't like having a guy around to help carry your super heavy school bag (or shopping bags)? Plus, you'll get to count a future Japan sports superstar in one of your friends. (Make sure you get his autograph!) Aibas are also typically fun loving, and are great to visit zoos and theme parks with.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Type of Classmate:**  
Nino

 **Where to find them:**  
Typically alone at the back of the classroom, or hiding in a dark corner somewhere isolated in the school. Locations vary depending on the layout of the school. Typically indoors.

 **Identification:**  
Generally pale due to their general dislike for the outdoors. Can always be seen carrying a 3DS (or even a Nintendo Switch). Also owns all the latest and greatest consoles in the market - XBOX One, PS4.... You name it, they have it. Also familiar with all the latest games and digital gaming trends. Some Ninos might even be a Twitch or Youtube star, posting or live streaming their gaming sessions for the world to see. Generally don't have much interest in studying. Many Ninos might already be professional gamers, and have (or even already signed up for) professional gaming contracts waiting for them upon graduation.

 **Deposition:**  
Ninos generally prefer to be left alone to their gaming, and get extremely grumpy when disturbed in the middle of a game. Unless you talk to them about the right topics (i.e. gaming and computers,) Ninos tend to be very laconic. They are uninterested in politics or love and relationships, but once again, that changes once the magic 'g' word is evoked. The best way to befriend a Nino is through games. Ninos will be particularly impressed if you can beat them in a MOBA*, or have in depth knowledge of their favorite RPG* and MMORPG*. And if you're one of those people who understood what those terms mean, good for you! You've already passed the first test to befriending a Nino.

 **More information and why you should find them:**  
Ninos are typically not your high scorers, unlike the Shos. This does not mean they are not intelligent though, their IQ might in fact exceed the Shos. After all, gaming requires smarts, and many Ninos venture beyond gaming into the world of computer science. Their grades suffer however, owing to the amount of time they devote to their gaming/computer sessions. After all, studying is just a side venture, an irritating thing they are forced to do. Gaming/computers is their soul. Some Ninos might even have reaction times that best the athletic Aibas. Befriending a Nino would mean that you'd have a great (if a little sharp tongued) friend to game with. Anytime, any day. Got into a KS-war* training your newbie character in an MMORPG? Don't ya worry! Nino's got your back! Need some extra firepower to take down the boss? Or a bossing service? Ask a Nino! They *might* even help you out for free if you two become good enough friends. Sorry? Friends are supposed to help each other yes, but did I mention that the typical Nino is a very calculative, money loving person? Yup. Pay up folks. Until you're good enough buddies that is.

Footnotes:  
MOBA - Multiplayer Online Battle Arena  
RPG - Role Playing Game  
MMORPG - Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game  
KS-war - Kill Steal war

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Type of Classmate:**  
Jun

 **Where to find them:**  
Juns can appear everywhere, and anywhere in the school, so long as the said place is the current in thing and the cool place to hang out. They appear frequently in the school gym, training there with a regularity that might put anyone but the very top athletics (e.g. the Aibas) to shame. During lunch period, you won't find them in the mess hall. Instead, Juns will be hanging out amongst themselves in the most chic cafe located in the corner of the school, where they charge you 10 bucks for a tiny cupcake that would barely feed a mice, let alone a human being. But that's not a problem for the Juns, they are on a high protein, low carb special diet after all, and are only there for their chicken breast salad (without dressing). Oh that, and they're cool. And rich. Rich and cool.

 **Identification:**  
Juns are probably the easiest to identify out of the various fantastic classmates. Decked out in stylish (if not eye catching) clothes and overflowing with confidence and aura, Juns will attract your attention from miles away. His nails are perfectly manicured, and his hair perfectly gelled. Not even the heaviest rain or the hardest workout will detract him from his perfect hairdo.

 **Deposition:**  
Juns love showing off how cool they are, even if sometimes (or many a tiems) they try too hard and actually end up being uncool. Juns are typically ego winners and sore losers, and often turn nasty when they fail - even if the failure was brought on entirely by their own doing. Think falling face down instead of safely clearing the picnic table while trying to show off their parkour moves. Their mood turns sore and they start shooing away all spectators - even though they were the ones who gathered the crowd in the first place to show off their moves. You do have to give it up to the Juns for making even things like having a huge plaster on your nose look cool though. For better or for worst, looking cool is in their genes.

 **More information and why you should find them:**  
Juns are actually quite the sweetheart if you get past their cool, cold exterior. They aren't all just about looks either. They actually have the smarts and do well in school - even though you won't catch them openly studying or even doing their assignments. Studying is not cool, and therefore against the life philosophy of Juns. Don't be fooled though, most Juns are actually closet muggers - they'll study through the dead of the night alone at home, where no one else will know. While they may not score as well as the Shos, they often come within striking distance. If only they could let go of their cool image just a little... They don't have to worry much about their future though. Typically Juns come from a wealthy background and thus they already have their future planned out for them. One might even argue that their cool acts are simply acts of rebellion against their parents. Juns often dream about becoming fashion designers or models, but they know that their only future is to become the next CEO of their family business - which isn't *that* bad of a deal in itself. Being the CEO of a fortune 500 company, how cool is that? And as for why you should find them? It's pretty self explanatory isn't it? If you want to be among the 'in' crowd, to get invitations to all the hottest and wildest parties, befriend a Jun. Note that you'll be facing stiff competition though. Everyone wants a rich friend or a sugar daddy. Except that those aren't the type of friends Juns want. If you can show that you are sincere in your friendship and not out to dig for benefits and/or money, Juns will become a loyal, generous friend.  



End file.
